Vehicles such as automobiles frequently feature an in-vehicle computer that includes at least one human-machine interface (HMI) allowing a vehicle driver or other occupant to interact with the in-vehicle computer in a variety of ways. For example, an in-vehicle computer can allow a user to place and receive telephone calls, receive streaming media such as radio stations or other audio, control various vehicle systems, such as a climate control system, media player, etc., interact with applications on a smart phone or similar device, and or use other applications, such as a navigation application. However, due to safety concerns, access to an in-vehicle display or other HMI may be restricted, e.g., limited or no operations may be made available while a vehicle is in motion to minimize chances of driver distraction. However, vehicle drivers and their passengers can be frustrated by limitations on an HMI, and access to the vehicle computer, that prevent passengers not engaged in driving the vehicle from accessing, and/or performing certain operations via, the HMI.